Reunion that Cost
by DeAth-TeNShI
Summary: after so much Haku has gone through, he had finally manageed into Chihiro;s world. What is his new life like? Will somethin blossom again?
1. Unextinguished Blazing Flames

Hi hi hi! This is my first Spirited Away fic. I'm kinda obsessed with relationship between Haku and Chihiro, hence I'll just try writing this fic! Well, I don't know if I can write good story here as I think I kinda failed a few times :( in some other fics. Nevertheless, I'll still try my best alright!  
Blazing Flame The Never can be Extinguished  
  
Prologue:  
  
It has been two whole years since Chihiro had left the spiritual world and returned back to her homeland. She has been leading a normal life like any other mortal or student, physically, at least. However, these two years there's something that she can never let off, something that is always bothering her, making her sob under her pillows. And that is, Haku.. the white dragon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Chihiro! Chihiro! Wait up!" Yuka, Chihiro's classmate called out. "Yuka?" Chihiro turned back with a smile. "Chihiro! Do you know that the guy over there from the next class has a crush on you?" Yuka said with a grin at the sides of her lips, pointing to a fair guy across the corridor. "He's looking over! C'mon give a wave Chihiro!" Yuka prompted.  
  
"Yuka! Stop that!" Chihiro reprimanded in embarrassment as she walked off. "Chihiro? What's wrong? You've been acting weird these two years, do you know how many guys you have rejected?" Yuka questioned. "Wait.. don't tell me.. you are a LESBIAN!" Yuka exaggerated in disbelief.  
  
"Yuka! I'm normal alright. It's just that, I don't think I want to get serious with relationship now." Chihiro replied avoiding Yuka eyes' contact. "At least not with another guy... other than him..." Chihiro muttered under her breathe as she looked up into the clear blue sky. Recalling the time they left from Zeniiba when Chihiro had a ride behind Haku, cutting through the wind and clouds. 'Those are fond memories aren't they.' Chihiro thought in dismay. "C'mon Chihiro! Let's grab some stuff to eat! My stomach is grumbling now!" Yuka snapped, breaking Chihiro's daze.  
  
However, little did she know that somewhere in the other world, another bothered soul is sighing pathetically, yearning to see her.  
  
"Haku! Haku! Yu-baba is looking for you! Hurry up before she blew up!" Rin shouting across the room for Haku. "Haku..." Rin paused, only seeing a sad soul sitting along the stairs gazing at the entrance where Chihiro used to came through.  
  
"Haku.." Rin paused as she place a light pat on Haku's shoulder. "She has gone, no use brooding over the past. Now, she must be very happy with her family!" Rin continued looking in the same direction as Haku. "Yes, I think so." the fair boy with black hair smiled with a nod, getting up to his feet.  
  
"Yes Rin? Is there anything I can do for you?" Haku asked politely directing his sight away from the entrance. "Oh no!! Yu-baba is searching high and low for you! Quick! Before she blew up the whole place!" Rin said frantically. "Yu-baba.." Haku muttered as he walked off.  
  
Rin looked at the disappearing soul in a distance, "Poor Haku, no one can replace her in your heart, the flame is still burning for her presence?" sighed Rin turning to the entrance. "Sen.."  
  
*at Yu-baba's*  
  
"Yes Mdm, did you order for me?" Haku greeted the white haired freak (she's too evil pardon me for using that :p) with respect.  
  
"Oh, Haku you are here." she sneered scanning Haku through her specs, as usual she was counting and engrossed in her 'gold mine'. "Well, you haven been restless haven't you Haku." she snarled. "No Mdm. I'm fine," Haku replied.  
  
"Alright! Very well then, after working for me for so long. You should know why I have summoned you here don't you?" the old lady hissed through her teeth, again screening Haku through her specs with those witchy eyes.  
  
"Yes Mdm, I'll be done before night falls." Haku replied firmly as he took his leave.  
  
"Wait up my loyal servant. Before you go, I have a good news for you." Yu- baba screeched. She walked up to Haku, placing her hands with long nails on his shoulder, tapping eerily, "After, you have completed your task, I'll grant you a wish.. any wish." she hissed.  
  
"Thank you Mdm, I'll take my leave now." Haku answered with patient, however deep in his heart little birds are jumping here and there. 'Wish! Any wish!' he thought gleefully.  
  
"Dumb guy!" Yu- baba muttered as Haku disappeared through the doors. She grinned, that could send chills down one spine. No one know what she's up to, no one can expect what she had up her sleeves.  
  
As sun set, there was a sudden gust of wind that flew through the window.  
  
"Oh.. Haku, you are back. Faster than I've expected. Oh no.. you are injured again?" Yu- baba said with fake concern.  
  
A injured white dragon with glittering scales lay on the floor, in his mouth a bagful of gold. "My loyal servant, leave the gold, get clean up and come back to me about.. our DEAL." Yu- baba snarled at the poor soul.  
  
*after a moment*  
  
"Come in my loyal servant." Yu- baba poked through her glasses in midway of counting her gold. "Mdm, I'm here" Haku said suppressing his pain.  
  
"hmm.. how's your wound? It seems quite serious, don't they. Haku." She questioned with fake sympathy as she walked towards him, sending chill down his spines. "No, Mdm, they are only physical injuries. Thanks for your concern." Haku lied.  
  
"Good!" the old lady took off her specs as she crossed her fingers. "Well, about the deal, what would you like to wish for Haku." she hissed as her finger danced round Haku's face.  
  
"I'd.. I'd like to go into Sen's world." Haku blurted. "Oh.. as I have expected Haku. Oh.. how touching." Yu- baba paused, pretending to sneeze her nose as she cried. "Very well! You are granted!" she continued as she looked into Haku's eyes with evil grins. Haku eyes shoned with surprised, "Thank you Mdm! Thank you Mdm!" he said delightfully.  
  
"But.." she snapped off immedialely. "Under three conditions.. three conditions.. you must agree and sacrifice.. for your wish..."  
  
Yup yup yup! I'll end this chapt here k? Do review and write your comments alright? Comments and critiques are most welcomed too! Thank you! 


	2. Three Nightmares

Hey! I'm back again! Sorry for updating late, I've been pretty busy, as a new school term has started. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, at first while starting this fic, I thought it will turn out quite badly. Well, let's continue the stories eh!  
Three Nightmares  
  
"3 conditions?" Haku murmured. "Yes, my servant." Yubaba repeated as she looked at the astonished soul. "Well, you can not agree with it! It's alright, but there goes your wish. You can leave now then!" Yubaba continued as she walked towards her 'gold mine'. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Alright! I agree with your three conditions Mdm. Can you please name them?" Haku said in determination, breaking the silence. 'I must see Chihiro... no matter what.' he thought.  
  
Yubaba gleamed, "Are you sure, Haku? Once I name out the conditions, don't regret." she sneered. "Yes, I'm sure Mdm." Haku answered without hesitation. Deep down inside, he knew that it won't be three easy conditions, even so, he was determined and willing to sacrifice, even his life... just to see Chihiro.  
  
"Very well." Yubaba's eyes beamed with evil as she walked towards Haku. "As you know I'm doing a magic potion now, as for what it is, you need not know. However, I'm still short of something, something crucial for this potion to work..." she paused as she squint her eyes and looked at Haku. "Hence, the first condition... is your dragon antler for exchange!" she said firmly and eerily. "Oh! That might be too cruel of me, how can I do that to you my loyal servant. Oh may!" she continued after a paused with fake cries.  
  
"Alright! You will have my antler, Mdm." Haku interrupted without hesitant. Yubaba eyes shone, "Oh Haku! I'm so sorry, sorry for hurting you." she grinned. "So what is the second and third condition I must agree with?" Haku exclaimed in determination.  
  
"Oh yes, oh yes! Well, second condition and third won't be too hurting." she hissed through her teeth as her fingers danced round Haku's shoulder. "You have a nice voice don't you Haku... now all I asked is for this sweet voice of yours." she scowled. "My..... voice?" Haku questioned in astonishment with his eyes widened.  
  
"Well!" Yubaba snapped off. "The third is, Chihiro will lost her memories in this world!" she grinned like a coyote as she held Haku's chin with her long fingernails. "Chihiro will forget... me?" Haku pondered in a daze, too taken aback to utter another word.  
  
"Yes, you will lose your voice, and she will lose her memories and forget you." Yubaba snarled. There was a moment of silence as Haku fell aback in a daze. "So, can we sign our deal?" Yubaba asked as she brought Haku a piece of paper with conditions all written in black and white.  
  
Haku, with his eyes widened looked through all the conditions. 'She will forget me... I will not be able to talk to her anymore... she will forget things that happened... our promises.' thoughts rumbled Haku's mind. "Well?" Yubaba snarled. Haku took the pen with his shivered hands, not knowing whether to sign it out not. Thoughts ran through his mind, memories of Chihiro smiling at him, and the words he said to Chihiro before he left. 'We will meet again...'  
  
He closed his eyes and penned down his name with no hesitation anymore! "Hahahaha!" Yubaba laughed evilly as she turned Haku back into a dragon. As swift as lightning, there was a loud squeal, and drops of blood were everywhere, a dragon antler had landed on the floor.  
  
"What's that noise?" Rin who was cleaning the bathtub got a shock. Everyone was mumbling and wondering what's that squeal was about. However, none would have guessed that it was the poor dragon who sacrificed for his promise.  
  
A seriously injured dragon lied on the ground breathing heavily. His vision was too blurred by blood that ooze and dripped down into his eyes. All he could hear is mumbling of a chant, the next moment he knew, he could not even let out a soft mumble. All that he could do is mouthed... 'chihiro'.  
  
"Haku, Chihiro is going to lost her memories of you now!" Yubaba screeched as she looked down at the pathetic soul. She mumbled a chant under her breathe and let out a chilling laugh.  
  
*in another world*  
  
"Chihiro, what do you think of my cooking today?" Chihiro's mom asked presenting her dishes. "They taste good and delicious!" Chihiro smiled. Suddenly, there was a sudden pain that struck Chihiro. "Ouch! My head aches terribly!" she cried in pain as she dropped her chopsticks. "Chihiro! Chihiro! How are you feeling!" her mom turned pale as she ran towards her. "Mom, my head aches..." Chihiro mumbled then fainted off. "Chihiro!"  
  
*back to Yubaba's*  
  
'Chihiro!' Haku thought as his vision fades off.  
  
Yup! With that I'll end this chapter! Do enjoy and review alright? 


	3. The Reunion

Hey ppl! I'm back! Sorry for the long pause in between. I've been pretty busy and adapting to my new school life so yea... updated late. Well, as I can't update regularly these days, if you are interested you can mail you email to me at crazee4taylor@yahoo.com so if I've updated my story I'll inform you guys k? Hmm... there's comment about this story sounds like little mermaid, well... there's actually no intention, anyways let's see how the story goes!  
  
The Reunion  
  
The scorching sunlight passed through the rustling leaves, twitching his eyelids, trying to regain his consciousness. Haku felt numb, lying on some hard cemented floor, all he knew that was his vision all in blur. All he could feel was the wound on his forehead still fresh, his head aches as he tried to recall every single excruciating details. 'Ouch!' he let out a feeble sigh, trying to get himself up however he could not, vision just fades off again, and everything was in pitched black.  
  
"Arghhh!!! Mummy Mummy! There's an injured boy outside our doorstep!" came a loud frantic squeal as the door creaked open. Haku was shocked however he was too weak to get to his feet, he let out a few pants. "Oh my! Poor boy, Chihiro get your father! Carry him in!" a female voice replied. 'Chihiro!' Haku's ears twitched, he tired to lift up his heavy eyelids, there was this familiar figure infront of him, stroking his head asking, "My! You must have lost much blood! How are you feeling mister?" a soft but a voice that flashed back memories asked in concern.  
  
"Ar... ar..." Haku tried desperately for words to come out, "What do you want Mister?" the concerned voice lean near the weakling. 'It's Chihiro!' Haku thought in excitement. Before he could take another step to express himself, all he knew was that he was lifted up and rushed into a car. "Boy! Boy! Are you alright? I'll send you to the hospital now." a man's voice asked frantically. "gosh! What's going on these days? First Chihiro, now a poor little boy emitting to hospital again." came a mumble.  
  
Haku could feel his heartbeat, pounding in exhilaration. 'I've really come into Chihiro's world! It's Chihiro... I remembered the same fragrance from her lean figure... Chihiro...' he mouthed at the corner of his lips and passed out again.  
  
*after a few hours*  
  
"He's coming round! Chihiro go and get the doctor?" father ordered. Haku opened his eyes, view gradually became clearer. He could hear the commotion going on, he looked up the ceiling. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'Ain't I with Yubaba... Yubaba... 3 sacrifices?' he thought as everything came in dribs and drabs like puzzle. "Boy are you alright?" a familiar face came to his sight. 'He's... the pig!' Haku thought as things came into picture, his status, memories, and disastrous occurrences.  
  
"Ar.... Ar..." he tried to mouthed that he was alright. Words stopped as it flowed through his thorax. 'My voice!' he searched his memory in astonishment. Pictures came into his mind, flashing the evil grins and smile of Yubaba, and the agreement slip.... 'condition 2... you must lost your voice. Condition 3... Sen will lost her memory...' As things get into picture, Haku eyes filled with sorrow, he could feel his eyes watered. 'Why...' he thought. Hiding himself under the blanket trying to expunge the execrable memories out of his mind.  
  
"Boy?" came a concern tone. "Doctor, how's he now?" a sweet voice asked.  
  
"He's alright. However, I sad to say I think he had lost his voice due to shock. Let's leave him to cool down, he must be devastated now." the doctor assured the worried family. "Chihiro, so how are you thesedays? Does your head still hurts?" the doctor turned to Chihiro.  
  
"Yea, I am alright. It doesn't hurt anymore. However, it seems like whenever when I want to recall certain things that seem to be forced thrown away, it will then hurts a little." she exclaimed in assurance. "but, now I'm worried about that Mister. He seem to be about the same age as I do, so young and he has landed in this state. What a poor thing." Chihiro continued as she turned to the soul who was weeping under his breath.  
  
*later that evening*  
  
"ouch!" came a soft scream. Haku was awakened by the little commotion. He lifted his lids which seem tired and saw a lean figure with an apple half peeled. "Hey! You have finally woke up. Have I disturbed you?" Chihiro smiled at the weak soul.  
  
"Hehe... I'm sorry. Actually I wanted you to have this apple, nevertheless, I think I screwed up everything though. I'm always as clumsy as ever, always falling down, always bumping into people all those stuff." Chihiro cracked.  
  
'Bumping into people...' Haku thought looking into her innocent eyes thinking about the first time they met.  
  
"Oh yeah. This is for you!" Chihiro said as she took out a mini- sized chalkboard with some coloured chalks. "I know it's hard for you to accept the fact that you have lost... your voice." she continued as her tone became softer. "Nonetheless, always be optimistic about things alright?" she gleamed.  
  
Haku looked astonished. 'this is the path I have chosen Chihiro... I'll never regret...' he nodded, agreeing to her statement and letting out his first smile of the day. Chihiro was taken aback, totally mesmerized by his smile.  
  
"Well, what's you name? Do you mind telling me?" Chihiro asked politely placing the chalkboard on Haku's lap. He smiled, and wrote - Haku. Chihiro gasped, however she regained as soon as it seemed something had shot her. "Chihiro." She said as she pointed to herself.  
  
Haku nodded with consent, and he drew some funny stuff on the board. A lady with a clumsy act. "Hahahaha" Chihiro blurted. "What's that? It looked stupid!" she continued. "Wait! Don't tell me it's me!" she frowned in disbelief. Haku grinned and nodded in mock imperiousness.  
  
"Waa! How can you!" Chihiro exclaimed, snatching the board away and drew some funny faces. Laughter cracked, lightening the atmosphere.  
  
As the sun set on the horizon, laughter filled the empty heart, giving it hope to carry on and not regret what's done.  
  
'One day you will remember... Chi... no... Sen...' Haku pondered as he looked across the face filled with innocence and vibrance. 'One day...'  
  
Yup! I'll stop here for now! Do enjoy and review k!  
  
Thankies to all the readers who took time to read and penned their precious comments down, that's very encouraging. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Words  
  
Hey! Thanks readers for reading my story and take the time to pen their reviews and comments down. I really do appreciate that, they give me encouragements and at the same time made me aware of my mistakes (esp. grammatical stuff).  
  
Messages of gratitudes...  
  
Soul: Thankies for the encouragements. Well, seriously you are the one who brought me into this world of words. If you haven't initiate it, there will indeed be no "Reunion That Cost". Hahaha also so glad you took time to read my other fics which were written pretty badly eh.  
  
Well, I don't really mind that you recommend my story, maybe through you I may have more readers duh! I will definitely put up another chapter before June holidays, this has been pretty late cause I'm really busy with my studies, nonetheless I'm still slacking!!!  
  
Destructor-of-peace: Hmm... confusing eh. Can I know specifically which part? Maybe I can edit a little and get the message through a little clearer so it won't be confusing. So do you mind telling me which part?  
  
And also, thanks for reading my story since chapter one (also my first reviewer)! This is really awesome knowing that someone who really follows your fic tightly. Thanks!  
  
Oblivion: Well, about me having two chapters and 32 reviews is quite a shocking and surprising question. Actually I have written like 4 fics already. Namely, 'The Unexpected' (Inuyasha) 'Short Stories' (Inuyasha) 'Outstretched Wings' (Gundam Wing) 'Mistaken Identities' (Card Captor Sakura). You are a potential writer, all my mentioned fics don't really have good reviews until this present one. 'The Unexpected' I have written 12 chapters and it's only then I have 33 reviews, and I quite contented.  
  
I think it is through practice and reading others fics, it's only then I get good content. Nevertheless, I do have grammatical errors all those stuff. There are others really really good writers who can accumulate 40++ reviews in a single chapter. One of my favourite authors is Land Lady of the Universe, she have great stories! Gamapte Ne! do alert me when you have new stories up!  
  
Hyper Shark: Thanks. However, I'm quite puzzled, is there any part that is sweet? Is it the part where the chalkboard comes in?  
  
December: Indeed I'm honoured that my fic is your first Spirited Away fic, nevertheless I think I screwed up the whole think eh. Hmm... thanks for pointing out my grammatical errors and all those stuff. I'm really bad at spotting mistakes and I'm pretty 'fond' of making grammatical mistakes and scrunching up every stuff.  
  
Anyways, your comment does do lot of help there. Thanks.  
  
Haku no Miko: Yeah! I do agree, Haku looks really awesome, doesn't he? I am aware that he isn't a slave for Yubaba anymore, however let's take it for granted that he is still under Yubaba k? Is it alright? Do catch up with more!  
  
Lady Light: Aww.... Don't cry!!! *Hugz* is it that touching! *thinks* hmmm... anyways thanks a lot there!  
  
Emily Williams , melly-chan, White dragon mistress, Little Dragon: Geez, upon reading it a second time, I do agree it sounded like 'Little Mermaid', however I have no intention actually.   
  
Well, I have updated!!! More coming soon do catch up k!  
  
Mint Candi, Lady Summoner, Sungirl: Hahaha, yea I have made Yubaba the villain of this story! More coming up! Is she that evil or not, u decide! *grins*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
lots of thankies DeAth TeNshI 


	5. Approaching Happiness Yearned

Hey readers! I'm back again. Sorry to keep you waiting, hmm... last chapter seems pretty bad, not much reviews *bo- hoo*. Never mind, I will keep going, however I'd like you guys to review k!!! it's a deal then! *grins*  
  
Approaching Happiness Yearned  
  
After a week stay in hospital, Haku had gradually recovered from his injuries and his wounds, wounds that laid deep down inside- unspoken. What had kept him going on was the little chalkboard and coloured chalks that Chihiro had given him, the first gift he received since the day he arrived to her world.  
  
All he looked forward all day in hospital was noon time, where Chihiro would come running with her cheery face to look at what he had drawn on the board. They would then sit side by side commenting on the drawing, sometimes Chihiro would pour her sorrows out, Haku would be at all ears, consoling her and giving her advice. Of course, they also shared happy moments together, laughters and jokes. All these moments came true through... the little chalkboard.  
  
This very day, Haku was looking through the windows where leaves were rustling, he sat upright on his bed, "Hmm... what should I draw today? Flowers? Trees? Lake?" he thought.  
  
"Lake..." he paused for a moment, the river god thought about his past, again, Chihiro came into the picture, the moment whereby he tried to save her from drowning. He sighed, "Those were the times, it's different now..."  
  
"Haku! Haku!" came a clumsy call. "Haku, you can leave the hospital now. Doctor says that your conditions have stabilized and you can go now! Hmm... how should I contact your family?" Chihiro breaking the "happy" news to Haku, who had hoped this would be the last thing he heard.  
  
Haku gasped, a fretful look crossed his face. Without a word, he flounced out of the ward, running as fast as he could. "Haku?!" Chihiro called out as the poor soul gust past her.  
  
"Haku, you have to face reality. You have no kins no nothing here! You have no home!" Haku thought to himself as he ran, trying to stifle the thought of being alone. He finally came to a halt, panting. The poor soul crouched in a corner at the far end of the hospital. Suddenly, soft footsteps drew near, "Haku... are you alright?" a gentle voice asked.  
  
Chihiro sat down beside the fair boy. "Sorry, I... I don't mean to hurt you, I should be aware that you are a... alone." she said in a apologetic tone. Haku, looked up, forced a faint smile and shook his head, signaling that he's alright. "Well, I should be aware that all these days while you were hospitalized, no one actually came to see you. I'm too stupid!" Chihiro exclaimed remorsefully.  
Haku, took up his chalkboard and drew an ugly girl who was frowning and showed it to Chihiro who was biting her lips. "Waa~" Chihiro gave a cry. "Is that me again?! Do I look that bad." she continued. Haku nodded with a smile and pointed to Chihiro lips.  
  
Chihiro blushed, she could feel Haku's finger, so cold... a touch that was once so familiar. "You mean... my smile?" she pondered. Haku nodded, with his bright smile. Chihiro looked at the him, "Why are you always hiding your sadness? Always putting a vibrant smile infront of me? Cheering me up with your smiles and drawings, always forgiving whatever I had done wrong." she said as she gently placed her head on Haku's shoulder. He was taken aback, he let out a faint smile but pleased surprised.  
  
"Please... let this moment stay, can time please stop... can I lay like this forever, a little longer?" Haku thought as he picked up the smell of Chihiro which bring back fond memories.  
  
There was silence, Haku stayed still, looking at Chihiro from side of his eyes, he could see her eyelashes so dark and long, her hair longer than last time he saw. He gradually lowered his head, about to place it on top of Chihiro's.  
  
Suddenly, Chihiro lifted up her head! "Oouch! My head!" she cried as her head had hit onto Haku's chin as he was trying to place his head on top of hers. Haku blushed, as he rubbed his chin. "Oops! I'm sorry Haku, I think it hurts! Anyways, I have thought of a solution! I'll exhort my parents to let you stay in my house, I think dad likes you." Chihiro said wistfully. "hmm... I'll bring you good news Haku! Wait for me k!" she said as she rushed off. Haku gave a smile as he watched the clumsy soul disappear. "Yea... I'll wait for your good news." he thought as he drew a house with Chihiro and him together, however he cleaned the board as soon as he finished shading, flinching the thought as he got up to his feet.  
  
*hours later in the evening*  
  
"Haku! See who is here!" Chihiro came running into the ward. Haku was standing near the window sketching the sight of children playing happily. He turned, and saw her parents smiling vibrantly.  
  
"I've good news for you! You are part of our family now! Dad and Mom have agreed to take you in! They agreed to take you in as my 'playmate', nevertheless you will have to do the chores!" Chihiro grinned at the corner of her lips as she turned to her parents who were laughing.  
  
"But first, you'll have to change before we go home." Chihiro exclaimed as she passed a set of new clothes to Haku who was gleaming, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
Haku, unable to believe what he heard, let out his hands slowly to received the set of clothes. "Home... living with Chihiro?" he thought, he could feel butterflies banging in his stomach. "Hurry up Haku, let's go home to have dinner." Chihiro's dad prompted.  
  
Haku nodded vigourously, however he took a long time to figure out how to wear clothes which he considered weird. Nonetheless, he still had it the wrong way and caused a laughing crowd. He took his chalkboard, looking at what he had drawn, happiness awaiting for him. Days he yearned had finally come true, he let out a faint smile as he looked forward to his new life ahead.  
  
Yup yup yup! I'll stop here for the moment, do review k!!!  
  
Destructor-of-peace: well, hmmm... about the previous chpat, it's a different day. I hope it does help you now to ease your confusion a little. Do carry on k? 


	6. Moment

Hey ppl… lol… I wondered am I still remembered that kinda stuff. Well, I must seriously apologise for not updating for 2 WHOLE YEARS. Well here I am back again with my little story… Reunion that Cost. Now Chapter 6.

As I was saying, Haku is looking forward to the new life with Chihiro. What would it turn out to be like? Here u are gonna begin ya fantasy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Moment

"ArghHhhHH! I'm going to be late! Late Late Late! Mom Mom! I won't be taking my breakfast… I'm late……… WaOooH!" Chihiro shouted across the corridor and followed that was a loud... Crash down the stairs.

"Ouch!" Chihiro groaned in pain… "my butt." She screened her eyes in dismay, as she opened her eyes gradually, she saw another lean figure beneath her. 'Gasp!' she flushed in red. She got up to her toes immediately. "Haku… I'm I'm….. sorr… sorry… are you alright.." she stammered, afraid to look into his eyes. 'Man! What have I done… Gosh' she thought to herself, hoping there was a hole where she could bury herself into.

Haku had a smirk on his face, he gave a pat on Chihiro's shoulder drawing her attention. After which he pointed to his stomach, giving a pathetic look on his face. Chihiro flushed redder. Haku laughed out. "Hey! How could you laughed at me!" Chihiro rebutted, still blushing.

Haku regained his cool and passed her a lunch box. Chihiro looked at him in surprise, "You… you prepared this… just… for me?" looking at him into his clear grey eyes. Haku nodded with a smile. A smile that caused Chihiro's heart to miss a beat, she can't get her eyes off the young lad infront of her. 'This smile…. Where have I seen it before… it looked so… so… familiar…' Chihiro felt like tearing again. She could not explain the familiarity that smile brought, the warmth it brought, and somehow sadness.

The lean fair figure saw the struggle in Chihiro's eyes, he saw her struggling. Haku placed his palm on her cheek, brushing through the fair face that he missed. Down the chin that looked so familiar. And his finger slowly brush up the nose that seems so neat, and to the eyes that he could never forget. The eyes that are always gleaming with brightness. 'Chihiro… how I wished I could tell you… you have grown prettier… how I wished I could tell you…'

Chihiro could feel his touch, his finger brushing across her cheeks, her nose, her eyes. She knew she should draw away from him… but she just can't. She yearned for more. She looked into Haku's eyes. She was stunned, it was a mixture of loneliness and cherish. She was shocked… 'Why… why does he have this look…' she pondered.

As she was gazing into his eyes, Haku placed his other hand at the back of her head. He drew her nearer. The next moment Chihiro knew was that, Haku lips were on top of hers. She was totally stunned, she knew she should push him away, but she couldn't. She just stood rooted to the ground, her eyes blurred as she gradually closed them. Deep inside her she felt as if she longed for this. These chilly lips…

* * *

Okie dokie I'm done for this chapter. Aww…. Hope you guys enjoy it. Hmm… do gimme some comments eh. Lol Cheers. 


End file.
